utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Moldio
|officialillustrator = Sakuma (佐久間) |otherillustrator = |gender = Male |officialjapname = もるでお |officialromajiname = morudeo |officialnameinfo = |aka = |birthday = 05|birthmonth = 03|birthyear = 1991|birthref = Birthday video from friends |status = Active |years = 2011-present |YTusername = |YTchannel = |BBuserspace = |NNDuserpage = 4877218 |mylist1 = 36232389 |mylist1info = |mylist2 = |mylist2info = |mylist3 = |mylist3info = |nicommu1 = co342107 |nicommu1info = |nicommu2 = co1491562 |nicommu2info = |nicommu3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = Mune, Utori |otheractivity = voice acting |country = }} |BP_tgPDFM88}} moldio (もるでお) is an who started uploading videos in 2011 but not really active as a singer until 2013. Since most of his works are duet and collab covers, he did not get much notice until his breakout cover of the Osomatsu-san OP "Hanamaru Pippi wa Yoiko Dake" , which released in November 2015. He became popular for his voice imitation of the main character Osomatsu Matsuno, and has appeared in many other covers using Osomatsu-san voice imitations, such as in kame's covers. However, after joining limitus6 and UMM.com, he has eased up on the impersonations. He has a clear, sweet and relaxing voice in high note when singing alone but many have commented on a marked difference between his normal talking voice (which is deep) and his low range voice (which is more cool). He iften switches between the two in his voice acting collab covers. moldio can rap, as seen in his collab cover of "MERRY GO ROUND" . Affiliations and Collaboration Projects * Member of 2.5-D's # litmus6 (Released on December 31, 2016) # Nations with UMM.com (Released on August 4, 2017) # WildColor with limitus6 (Released on July 31, 2018) # Over ≦ Start with UMM.com (Released on September 18, 2019) Collaboration Units * Morumune (もるむね) with Mune * U-Mol with Utori * UMM.com with Utori and Mune * BlueNois with 3821 and BlueNo * Litmus6 with Utori, Mune, Chagepoyo, Akajam, 3821 List of Covered Songs (2011.12.16) # "Maigo Life" (Lost Child Life) (2012.04.23) # "Ai Kotoba" (Love Words) feat. @Nekokami, Kyoutei, moldio, and Ransan (2012.10.27) # "Sarishinohara" feat. Mune and moldio (2011.12.23) # "Mr.Music" feat. Mune, Shunhei, moldio, Kon@Kaichou, Chinosakku, Rukawa, and Beri (2013.03.25) # "Otsukimi Retical" (Moon Viewing Recital) (2013.07.08) # "QUARTET★NIGHT" feat. Yo~suke♪, Utori, moldio, and Akito★ (2013.10.10) # "Jojo LOVE 1000%" (Maji LOVE 1000% -parody-) feat. Akito★, moldio, ♪, Utori, and ^コ^ (2013.12.08) # "Gemini" feat. Mune and moldio (2013.12.24) # "GOLD" feat. Shirai, Hanayu, Nayunayu, moldio, Akajam, Aratakiki, Akubi, Kurage, Hinachama, Yuusuke, Yukisaki, Beri, Saho, Shiro, and Takamasa (2013.12.26) # "Shoudou×Pandemonics" feat. Kanzuki Ama, Itoue Kouki, moldio, Hazuki Yuu, and atU (2014.02.23) # "Yomosugara Kimi Omou" (All Night Thinking of You) (2014.04.27) # "Blessing" -Singers ver.Voice Imitators- feat. Akajam, Akito★, Uesu, kame, Chage, Tsunakan, Mune, moldio, Rukawa, and Utori (2014.06.09) # "Mrs.Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (Mrs.Pumpkin's Comical Dream) -Diabolik Lovers Parody- feat. Rukawa, Utori, and moldio (2014.10.30) # "Frozen Medley" -Anime Parody Impersonations- (kame's collab) (2014.11.06) # "Peter Pan Syndrome" (2014.12.01) # "Christmas? Nanisore? Oishii no?" feat. Rika, Hinonatsu, Churi, Chage, Akajam, and moldio (2014.12.25) # "drop pop candy" feat. Shairu and moldio (2014.12.30) # "Kyuuketsu Fanclub" (Vampire Fanclub; Yi Er Fanclub -Diabolik Lovers Parody-) feat. Utori and moldio (2015.03.20) # "Yoake to Hotaru" feat. Mune and moldio (2015.05.05) # "Hikaru nara" (If It Glows) feat. Miruku, YU-RI..., moldio, Yuzuki,, Tabasa, Mero, and Hamami (2015.08.08) # "Tokyo Dennou Taiteidan" (Tokyo Cyber Detective Brigade) feat. Akajam, Aporon, Hanayu, moldio, Hazuki Yuu, Ayan, and Suzushiro (2015.04.21) # "Asu no Yozora Shoukaihan" (2015.10.12) # "Blood∞End∞Night" (Bad ∞ End ∞ Night -Diabolik Lovers Parody-) feat. Utori, moldio, Aobapan, Shunchan, Rukawa, Karuru, √Root, and Pirukuru (2015.10.30) # "Hanamaru Pippi wa Yoiko Dake" (Hanamaru Pippi is Just a Good Girl; Osomatsu-san OP) (2015.11.11) # "MERRY GO ROUND" feat. Chage, moldio, Akajam, Utori, and 3821 (2015.12.27) # "Connecting" -Voice Imitating New Year Edition- feat. Aho no Sakata, Chage, moldio, Mune, kame, Churi, Rika, and Hinonatsu✽ (2016.01.01) # "Zenryoku Batankyuu" (Full Power Pass Out; Osomatsu-san OP2) feat. moldio, Mune, and Kisaragi Hibiki (2016.01.14) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" -Osomatsu-san voice imitating ver.- feat. moldio, Daison, Mune, Shigetsu, Kisaragi Hibiki, and Bakahisa (2016.03.14) # "Koshitantan" (Waiting for a Chance to Pounce) -Diabolik Lovers ver.- feat. Utori, moldio, and Shunchan (2016.03.14) # "Koi no Chord" (Chord of Love) feat. Hinonatsu✽, Rika, and moldio (2016.03.22) # "JOKER TRAP" -Osomatsu-san voice imitating ver.- feat. moldio, Mucha, Mune, and Shigetsu (2016.05.01) # "Queen of Hearts" -Diabolik Lovers Parody- feat. Utori and moldio (2016.05.19) # "Blessing" -Osomatsu-san ver.- feat. moldio, Mucha, Mune, Shigetsu, Kisaragi Hibiki, uenohara, Hima72, and kazu. (2016.05.24) # "Cinderalla Paradox" (2016.05.28) # "Kochira, Riajuu Takumatsu Iinkai Desu." (Original song: Kochira, Koufuku Anshin iinkai Desu.) -Osomatsu-san voice imitating ver.- feat. moldio, Mucha, Mune, Chappy, Kisaragi Hibiki, and uenohara (2016.06.25) # "Sekai wo Kowashiteiru" (Terminating the World) (2016.09.04) # "Nihon no Mikata" feat. Utori, Mune, and moldio (2016.09.10) # "Niconico Douga Matenrou" (Nico Nico Douga Skyscraper) (kame's collab) (2016.09.15) # "Alien Alien" feat. Chage and moldio (2016.10.20) # "White Line" feat. moldio and Mune (2016.10.22) # "Halloween Night Party" feat. moldio, Chage, n.k, and Bonjin (2016.10.30) # "Happy Halloween" -Diabolik Lovers Parody- feat. Utori, moldio, Aobapan, Shunchan, Rukawa, and √Root (2016.10.30) # "Reversible Campaign" (2016.11.25) # "Leopard Eyes" feat. Rukawa, Yonao, and moldio (2016.12.04) # "Deadline Circus" feat. Ayan, moldio, and Mune (2016.12.05) # "Kuusou Ressha" (Sky Symphony Train) feat. Tsunakan and moldio (2016.12.09) # "Inokori Sensei" (Detained Teacher) feat. Utori and moldio (2016.12.10) # "Jingle Bell" feat. Mune, moldio, and Chage (2016.12.25) # "Secret Answer" feat. n.k, 3821, Mune, Utori, Chage, moldio, Bonzin, and Akajam (2016.12.27) # "Fragile" feat. Utori and moldio (2017.01.04) # "Universe" (2017.01.28) # "DAYBREAK FRONTLINE https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WyY9WV-qzLs" feat. Utori, Mune, and moldio (2017.03.13) # "Romeo" feat. U-Mol (2017.04.13) # "Imagination" feat. Utori, Mune, and moldio (2017.08.17) # "Fixer" feat. U-Mol (2018.01.24) # ROKI feat. Matsushita and moldio (2018.03.08) # "PLATONIC GIRL" feat. Matsushita and moldio (2018.12.21) # "never" (2018.12.27) # "Teo" feat. moldio and Tarachio (2019.01.05) # "Otome Kaibou" feat. UMM.com (2019.02.19) # "Peace Sign" feat. U-Mol (2019.03.08) # "Egao no Loop" feat. UMM.com (2019.03.14) # "Board Game Life" (2019.03.21) # "Scramble Kousai" feat. UMM.com (2019.04.30) # "Hikaru Nara" feat. Ajikko, Ayaponzu*, Nayugorou, NORISTRY, Mary, moldio, and Yuikonnu (2019.04.30) # "Trust" (2019.05.17) # "Ren'ai Saiban" (Osomatsu-san ver.) (2019.06.25) # "Kinsei no Dance" feat. UMM.com (2019.06.26) # "Tensai Rock" (2019.07.03) # "Getsuyoubi no Yuutsu" feat. UMM.com (2019.07.10) # "Yakousei Haizu" feat. UMM.com (2019.07.19) # "8.32" (2019.07.31) # "Hello→Wonder" feat. UMM.com (2019.08.08) (Original song) # "Bokura no Festival" feat ＿＿, Alfakyun., Ikasan, Kradness, Kony, Shijin, zetyou, Tarachio, Nero, NORISTRY, moldio, and Utori (2019.08.13) (Original Song) # "Road Movie" with UMM.com (2019.08.30) # "Ame to Natsu" with UMM.com (2019.09.12) # "Splatter Party" feat.Tarachio, Kurokumo, Utori, Matsushita, Moldio, and Rikou (2019.11.04) }} Songs on TmBox Discography Gallery Illust. by Chiyan (ちーやん) |moldio-tmbox.png|moldio as seen on his TmBox |moldio in GOLD.png|moldio as seen in his collab cover of "GOLD" |moldio x Tsunakan - Blessing.png|moldio (left) and Tsunakan as seen in "Blessing" Illust. by Okazaki Sui (岡崎すい), Sayatan (さやたん), Macot, and Yugi (祐理) |moldio-toluthin.png|moldio as seen in "Toluthin Antenna" ||moldio as seen in "Jojo LOVE 1000%" Illust. by Chiiyan (ちーやん) || Illust. by Kenkoushida-gumi (健康診断組) |Hikaru nara - utaitex7.png|From left: Tabasa, Yuzuki,, Hamami, moldio, YU-RI... Mero, Miruku as seen in "Hikaru nara" |ummcom.png|Utori, moldio, Mune as seen in "Nihon no Mikata" |u-mol.png|Utori and moldio (right) as seen in their U-Mol live |Chage x moldio - Alienx2.png|Chage and moldio (right) as seen in "Alien Alien" |Halloween Night Party - utaitex4.png|Chage, Bonjin, n.k, and moldio as seen in "Halloween Night Party" |Mune x Chage x moldio - Jingle Bell.png|Mune, Chage, moldio as seen in "Jingle Bell" }} Trivia * His height is 170cm. External Links * Twitter Category:Completion Requests